


Who-di-whoo

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, M/M, Shapeshifting, sd_ldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the final round at <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sd_ldws"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/community/sd_ldws/">sd_ldws</a></p>
<p><b>prompt:</b> <a href="http://w0lle.deviantart.com/art/2012-23-Dreaming-284868690?q=boost%3Apopular%20in%3Aphotography%20max_age%3A744h&qo=8">photo</a>. <b>word count:</b> up to 500</p>
    </blockquote>





	Who-di-whoo

**Author's Note:**

> written for the final round at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sd_ldws)[sd_ldws](http://www.livejournal.com/community/sd_ldws/)
> 
> **prompt:** [photo](http://w0lle.deviantart.com/art/2012-23-Dreaming-284868690?q=boost%3Apopular%20in%3Aphotography%20max_age%3A744h&qo=8). **word count:** up to 500

He couldn’t believe he was in this position. He’d never hear the end of it from Danny. Who goes to the zoo and gets locked in the bird exhibit by exotic animal smugglers? Apparently Steve does, and he’s currently tied to a pole. His shoulder muscles ache, he has a horrible headache and every time he shifts his hips, sharp spikes of pain radiate throughout his body.

After 20 minutes of struggling against the tight ropes, he hears a faint tapping. He looks around the room to see where it’s coming from, but nothing catches his eyes. He shrugs it off and goes back to trying to loosen the ropes.

Seconds later, the tapping is back and more incessant. He can tell it’s coming from his left, so he looks. Perched on a tree outside the door is a sandy colored owl. The more Steve stares at the owl, the more he notices the clarity of its eyes - its crystal blue eyes.

The owl moves closer to the window and begins to tap against the window. The rhythm of the tapping is very familiar to Steve. After several seconds, the tapping repeats and Steve’s military training kicks in.

It’s a message. His eyebrows knit together as his brain works out the message and with startling clarity, it comes to him. His eyes go wide and a small smile forms on his face.

_Help coming soon. Hang on babe._

Steve blinks and barely nods his head in affirmation that he received the message and the owl flies away.

Steve figures he must has passed out because the next thing he hears is a soft double hoot, then there’s a faint whoosh of air as the door to the bird exhibit opens.

Steve smells Danny’s familiar scent and there are gentle, yet strong hands holding him in place as the ropes on his wrists are cut away.

“Danno…,” Steve moans softly

“Hang, babe. The ropes are almost off,” Danny says.

The last bind pops off and Steve slumps over on to Danny. “I saw the owl. I didn’t know you could do that.”

Danny chuckles. “I told you I could shift into any bird I wanted.”


End file.
